


If I Was Something (It Seems No-one Else Is)

by Bookworm445



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, Multi, Other, Queerplatonic Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Queerplatonic Relationships, Skype, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm445/pseuds/Bookworm445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has something to tell the group chat. Bokuto wants a video call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Was Something (It Seems No-one Else Is)

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa's POV. Just so you know.

**_Friday 26th August, 5:27PM_ **

 

**OwlFlyWithYou:** HEY HEY HEY ANYONE ON

**OwlFlyWithYou:** COME ON LETS SKYPE CALL

**OwlFlyWithYou:** VIDEOCHAT

**OwlFlyWithYou:** KUROOO

**OwlFlyWithYou:** ITLL BE AWESOME

**OwlFlyWithYou:** Bokuto-san means to say that he would like to do a group video call, if it suits?

**ChemistryCat:** Akaashi my man!

**OwlFlyWithYou:** Kuroo-sandsfrbevsailfnkcldsx

**OwlFlyWithYou:** AKAASHI DONT STEAL MY LAPTOP

**ChemistryCat:** Of course I'll video call with you guys im always free

**Crow Dad:** Kuroo, half the week you don’t answer anyone’s messages, and then you stay up until 3 in the morning talking to Bokuto over the weekend.

**Crow Dad:** That is not what I would call ‘always free’.

**☆*:.｡.Oikawa.｡.:*☆:** I’m up for a video call! *\\(^o^)/*

**☆*:.｡.Oikawa.｡.:*☆:** I wanted to tell you guys something anyway.

**UshijimaWakatoshi:** I am amiable for a video call.

**OwlFlyWithYou:** HEY HEY HEY

 

**_ChemistryCat started a video call at 5:52PM_ **

 

I watch as the screen lights up, section by section. First Kuroo and Tsukishima, then Bokuto and Akaashi (although it was really obvious all four are at Kuroo’s house), next Daichi and Suga, and finally, Ushijima. Iwa-chan sits next to me, a comforting presence. Daichi was the first to greet everyone, a cheerful smile on his face. Suga waved from next to him. Bokuto came in close behind, typically excited, a giant smile on his face. Akaashi was calm, as always. Seeing their faces was simultaneously terrifying and comforting. Iwa-chan squeezes my hand, and I smile,replying to the various greetings with a bright smile pasted on my face, hiding the shakes of fear curling up from within. Fear of rejection, even though Iwa-chan had accepted it without a second thought. They weren't Iwa-chan, and that meant I don’t know how they’ll react. They talked, happy-go-lucky, free of the all-consuming fear of rejection I am facing as I watch them. My friends. The few people in the world that I care for like I care for my family.

Daichi was the first to notice how quiet I had been so far.

“Oikawa? You okay?” All noise died, and everyone in the call was staring at me. I stiffened, gripping Iwa-chan’s hand tighter. “You said you wanted to tell us something, right?” Daichi continued, oblivious to my internal turmoil. Suga smiled reassuringly through the computer screen.

“You don’t have to tell us, Oikawa.” Ushijima interrupted. Iwa-chan laughed.

“He wants to. He just doesn't know how to. He’s scared of how you’ll react, too.”

“Iwa-chan!” I groan, burying my head into his shoulder. Kuroo laughed then.

“Oikawa, if you’re attempting to come out to us, may I remind you that literally everyone in this chat is gay as fuck and four of us are dating each other? And everyone already knew, it’s kinda obvious you’re gay for Iwaizumi.” I couldn’t help but laugh.

“That was so wrong.” I choke out, feeling Iwa-chan shake with laughter under me.

“Also, I’m not gay, Kuroo.” Suga chimed in, smirking. Kuroo frowned.

“You’re dating Daichi. Don’t you dare tell me you’re straight because that would be a lie.”

“Ah, but Tetsu-chan, I’m not straight or gay. I’m pan!” Daichi looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Akaashi was dismally failing at the same thing. Tsukishima, however, was frowning.

“Oikawa?” My head snaps up from where it was resting on Iwa-chan’s shoulder.

“Yes?” I replied, that all-consuming fear of rejection returning.

“What did you mean by ‘wrong’?” Tsukishima asked. I freeze. Iwa-chan rests his hand on my shoulder, once again acting simply as a presence, ready to react if I was hurt by any of my friends’ comments.

“I’m not gay,” I said and held my hand up for silence as Kuroo opened his mouth to protest. “I’m not straight either. Nor am I Bi, or Pan.” Suga frowned. Akaashi sucked in a breath.

“Are you Demi?” He asked, “I am. I’m only in a relationship with these for because I fell for them far before anything sexual happened.” I smile. It’s better to know someone else is on the Asexual spectrum, it makes me feel better, more okay with myself and what I am attempting to communicate.

“Ace, actually. Aro too.” Akaashi’s warm understanding was still there, under his smile. Then another voice speaks up.

“I’m Aro too, actually.” I freeze.

“Ushiwaka?” I ask, shocked. Ushijima shifts uncomfortably. “Really?” He nods. I stare. Iwa-chan laughs.

“Hey, uh, just a quick question? I kinda know what it’s like, from Akaashi, you know, but, what is it like, being, uh, ace?” Bokuto asks, talking to be directly for the first time in this call. I move again, finally, and think.

“It’s kinda like, uhm, okay, so, imagine that there’s this big joke out there. The entire world knows about it, all 7 billion people get it, they understand it. And then you’re just standing there, just to the side, thinking ‘I don’t get it. What is this thing everyone’s talking about, and why don’t I understand it?’ and so you ask someone, and they try to explain it to you, but at the same time they look at you like ‘why don’t you get this?’ and you don’t understand their explanation of it anyway.” Everyone stares at me. I shrink back into Iwa-chan. Then Akaashi laughed.

“That’s exactly how I felt before I met Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, and Tsuki.” I started to smile again, finally realizing that yes, everyone here will accept me.

“You never needed to worry, Tooru,” Iwa-chan whispered in my ear. Free of that all-consuming fear, I could finally listen and laugh with my friends, until finally, everyone signed off. One by one.

 

**_Video call ended at 8:27PM_ **

 

 

**ChemistryCat:** Wait

**ChemistryCat:** If youre ace/aro then what are you and Iwaizumi

**☆*:.｡.Oikawa.｡.:*☆:** Queer-platonic partners, of course! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆

**UshijimaWakatoshi:** Queer-platonic partners

**OwlFlyWithYou:** Akaashi, here. Queer-platonic partners is the answer to your question, Kuroo-san.   
****

**_Saturday 27th August, 12:04AM: to OwlFlyWithYou_ **

  
****

**☆*:.｡.Oikawa.｡.:*☆:** Thanks.

**OwlFlyWithYou:** NO PROB

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically completely based on my own experience with being Asexual, and I have no idea what it's like for anyone else. I was lucky enough to have supportive friends and a supportive mother, so, yeah.
> 
> Also please tell me if you see any mistakes! (I've edited this like 4 times and still keep finding more ahh)


End file.
